The One Who See's: Perseus
Haunted Demigods The One Who Sees: Perseus Johnny Levine Johnny woke during the night, he often did that as his dreams were too vividly violent and savage that he would wake before he got too attached to his sub-concsious surroundings. He walked around the camp for awhile before he caught a glimpse of the kid from the Iris cabin running in the opposite direction of the Lake. Not caring about the Iris camper, Johnny kept walking until he arrived at the strawberry fields and decided to have a little snack for himself. Johnny plucked a handful of the juiciest strawberries, as he reached for another he saw a glow at the end of the row near the boundary line. Getting nervous, Johnny took off his ring and clenched it in his fist and it grew into a Celestial Bronze Axe. He walked warily towards the glow, thinking it was just one of the Apollo or Iris kids casting a glow but what Johnny didn't expect to find was a grown man, suited in full Greek armour with his sword drawn looking both confused and cautious. "Come any closer and you leave me no option but to attack!" the transparent warrior said and raised his sword to a defensive stance. "What are you?! A ghost...A spirit...A nymph?" Johnny asked raising his eyebrows. "My my, what do they teach the youth of today?! I am obviously a Ghost, even Aphrodite would have known that and she is as dense as a block of Celestial Bronze. And who may I ask are you?" the Warrior asked still keeping his weapon in line with Johnny's chest. "I....I'm Johnny.....Johnny Levine....Son of Ny....Nyx" Johnny said "And who are you?" added Johnny looking at the ghost with a thoughtful glance. "I am Perseus. Husband of Andromeda, Son of Zeus and Danae, Founder of Mycanae and Slayer of Medusa, the snake-haired Gorgon" said Perseus looking around and held his head high. "Wait....You can't be THE Perseus. The guy who was given Zeus' Adamantine Sword, Hades' Helm of Darkness, Athena's polished sword and Hermes' winged sandals. The guy from all those Heroic Fables" Johnny said and lowered his axe in awe. "The very same young man, now....where am I?" Perseus asked looking again confused and started gazing around at his surroundings. "This, Perseus, is Camp Half-Blood. Home to Half-bloods from different corners of the world. The Camp is run by Mr. D, or otherwise known as known as Dionysus. And the Activity director is the Centaur-" Johnny said and was abruptly interrupted by Perseus. "CHIRON?! My old mentor, how is the old horse?" Perseus said half smiling. "Oh Chiron is quite alright. I have a question or two for you?" Johnny said sheathing his axe "How did you get out of the underworld?" Johnny finished. "Well, 11 other heroes and I decided we would use our plasma forms to break out of Elysium and that's how we got here, the other Heroes are here somewhere....wait...What is that?" Perseus said and indicated behind Johnny. Johnny turned around to see a black, lion sized canine. Johnny re-drew his axe and held it up. "No boy, Hold your weapon like this" Perseus said and showed Johnny how to hold his axe properly "This will confuse you opponent as this stance is both offensive and defensive" Perseus added. The animal had already charged and it leaped through the air and tackled Johnny to the ground, Johnny pressed his feet against the beast and it went sprawling through the air until it hit a tree. The beast got up and made a second charge at Johnny who dived out of the way and the beast ran head on into the boundary line and flattened on the ground. As it began to rise slowly, Perseus shouted "ITS A HELLHOUND, IF YOU CAN, EITHER GO FOR THE HEAD OR GUT. IT'S WHERE IT'S WEAKEST!" Johnny charged the beast this time and as the beast turned to face him, Johnny had already swung his axe and cleanly decapitated the Hellhound which dissolved into a pile of dust. "Well that certainly did the trick" Perseus said looking at the dust and then to Johnny "Your quiet a pretentious young Half-Blood aren't you? Look, I plan on sticking around for a while at least. I would be willing to offer my knowledge and training to you, and in return I would appreciate your protection" Perseus said held out his arm. "Protection from what?" Johnny said and had a curious expression across his face. "Why the Furies my boy, they will eventually discover that 12 Spirits are missing for Elysium, I ask you for your protection....Your word?" Perseus asked looking completely serious. "My word, I will protect you to the best of my ability" And as Johnny made for Perseus ghostly hand, which passed through his own. He got a glimpse of Perseus' Triumph against Medusa. "Let me show you around Perseus, we may even find Chiron. He'd love to see his former protégé" Johnny said looking excited. "Johnny, I ask that you not reveal me to anyone until we consult the other Heroes" Perseus said and floated beside Johnny as he walked towards the Arena. As they Walked/Floated towards the Camp. Johnny hadn't yet realised, but he added a powerful weapon in his Arsenal.....The Slayer of Medusa....PERSEUS! Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter Page